INTENTIONS
by randomle26
Summary: [SLIGHT AU ROBRAE ONE SHOT] The intent. I intend. the intentions of one will guide. I strive to speak what i have learned and learn from those i see, to step out of this life is my ambition, to speak out and show you what I have seen.


**AN: Here's another short AU one shot I thought I do. I'm a little low on fuel for my creative engine (dear lord that sounded better in my head). **

**Please ignore errors and keep in mind I'm completely broke and can't afford to own anything big. If you came and rob me, I would feel sorry for you. **

**Title inspiration: INTENTIONS by We Came As Romans**

* * *

_Be my strength to tear away this blindness.__  
__That makes us unable to see what is standing beside us.__  
__I'll be your strength, follow my lead.__  
__I will show you what it is to love.__  
__What it means to care.__  
__How to end this war._

* * *

"…And goodnight to the old lady whispering 'hush.' Goodnight stars/ Goodnight air/ Goodnight noises everywhere," Raven _Grayson _read in a hushing tone, watching the five year old in front of her smile at Margaret Wise Brown's bedtime story, _Goodnight Moon_.

She closed the child's book and comfortingly ran a hand through her son's black locks. What was really odd was his expansive, sparkling eyes. One of his pupils was the purple shade she claimed, and the other was the baby blue her husband had. She heard about people with one blue eye and one green, but surely one purple and one blue was a sight for sore eyes.

"Thank you for the story, mommy," the little boy said with a small giggle.

Raven kissed the pale boy's forehead, "You're welcome, Jasen," she said with pure love. Her little boy was probably the only one who never heard that monotone from her.

"Mommy?" Jasen asked abruptly. Cocking her head in concern, she waited for his question with patience (a trait very few parents actually had). "Where's daddy?" He paused briefly, giving her time to at least formulate some sort of response, "I heard you two yelling earlier. Is he… is he coming back?"

She had promised herself that she would never lie to her child, Santa was no exception, but she didn't want to hurt him either. She simply, and honestly, responded, "I don't know honey. But I'm sure he's safe wherever he is."

Jasen may have had a smile on his face, but his eyes were betraying his true emotions of disappointment.

Once again, she kissed her little boy's cheek, "Sweet dreams, Jase," she murmured just before turning off his light and heading downstairs.

Not really knowing what else to do, Raven simply began washing dishes, hoping it would keep her mind off the fact that she had no idea where her husband is. If something horrible happened to him… he left thinking she was unforgivingly angry with him.

Raven wiped at her tears with the sleeve of her t-shirt. It was so stupid. Why did she have to make it such a big deal? He was probably-

"Raven."

She turned to see her husband, Dick Grayson, standing at the door. He didn't look as tired as he usually was, he actually look… enlightened.

She moved towards his direction, "Dick, are you-"

He wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her waist. Burying his head in the crook of her smoothly pale neck. "I love you Raven. Everything… everything I said before, please know… know I didn't mean it. I can't… I can't live without you."

It was like watching _It's A Wonderful Life, _in which the main protagonist had his epiphany and reawakened to enjoy the life he was previously ungrateful for.

Raven simply took advantage at his affection by wrapping her petite arms around his broad shoulders. "What happened?" she asked in the calmest tone she could think of.

Dick shook his head against her skin, trying to bury himself even further possible (which she highly doubted was possible). "I don't… I just can't…" he silenced himself by sucking on the slightly bare skin of her shoulder, "Please don't ask me tonight."

His wife couldn't help but affectionately run her slender fingers through his black locks, her best method she used to comfort her son when he was injured or sad.

Speaking of which…

"Mommy?"

Dick released Raven long enough for her to turn around and see him in little Robin onesie, dragging his stuffed bat against the floor and tiredly wiping at his eyes. "What's going on?"

Dick walked away from his wife, grabbing his son precipitously in his arms. Cuddling the little boy, he said, "We were just talking about how daddy's going to take the whole day off tomorrow so he can be with you on your birthday."

Jasen began jumping up and down in his father's hold, "Really? You're gonna spend time with me and mommy?"

Dick nodded, placing a kiss on the smaller boy's forehead and smiling at his family, "That's right. So, you better tell me what are _all _the things you want for your birthday."

* * *

**How was it? **

**Sorry it's short.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
